


Withering to Death

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's abuse is escalated and now he can't speak. He makes the decision to contact Tom, fed up with how he is being treated. He never expected to find his mates, fall in love, have a family, and be accepted for who his is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys. I went through some of my old stuff and I found this. It's..utterly old guys...so it's rough. But this was my first threesome ever I believe....my first MPreg too actually. I'm so sorry for 'starting' something new when I haven't finished anything else (which will happen, I won't abandon any of my fics ok?) but this is actually a finished work. So. I know it's rough, so don't bother me with the obvious plot holes or any of that.
> 
> As a side note, I will likely post the next chapter of Death's Heir later today...things are about to get heated lol! Also, please keep my sister in your collective prayers...she's in the hospital for reasons that aren't my place to discuss. I'm worried, especially since I live in a whole different state from her...and have no way to visit.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the new story guys!

The quaint neighborhood of Privet Drive was silent as two figures appeared and made their way to number four. It was dark out, making both men barely visible.

"Are you sure he lives here, Dragon?" asked the taller of the two.

He really didn't want to be here. But his Lord had insisted that he and Draco go. He hadn't even tried to get a hold of Dumbledore, knowing that of the two the Dark Lord was safer. Draco gave his uncle a pointed look but nodded.

"Yes uncle. His relatives are horrid too. I hope the Dark Lord doesn't hurt Harry too bad." he replied.

Severus started in shock. Since when were Potter and his godson on speaking terms? Arriving at number four they pointed their wands at the door, after passing the pathetic excuse for wards, and spelled it open.   
It was pitch black inside. Quiet. And as Severus looked around he found himself wondering if the boy wonder really lived here.

"Point Me, Harry." Draco whispered and a growl escaped the young wizard when the wand came to rest on the cupboard under the stairs.

Draco rushed over to the door and spelled it open, stepping back with a gasp when it was. The smell if sweat and blood wafted into the air.

"Uncle Sev we will need to carry him. Harry!" 

Severus made his way over and peered inside. He almost wished he hadn't.

"Shite, Potter what happened to you?" escaped him in a muttered breath, his stomach clenching painfully.

Slowly, almost groggily, Harry turned his head to the speakers. Dull green eyes met their own. Draco immediately knelt and cast a lumnos, checking him over. What they found wasn't pretty. Bruises, cuts, burns, all over his body. And perhaps the saddest one they found was the ragged scar across his throat, appearing to have been healed for months. He was wearing rags, his glasses were missing and he had blood dribbling freely down his face from a cut on his temple.  
Cursing, Severus knelt as he performed a healing spell on the temple cut. The others he'd have to take care of later.

"Harry. Say something . Can you tell who we are?"

Harry nodded at Draco, slowly reaching out his hand to trail it down Draco's cheek. Then he motioned to his throat and a pained expression crossed his features.

"He can't speak, Draco."

Harry let his head fall back and then he turned away from them. His form shook a little and they realized that he was silently crying. Draco crawled onto the small space and drew Harry close to his person, rocking him slowly, uncaring of the grime of the room around him.

"Who did this to you, Ry?" Draco whispered, brushing back Harry's bangs, wishing he could take away his friends pain.

Severus was surprised when Harry lifted his arms and began to sign in sign language.

*Dumbledore.* was the reply.

Severus' eyes widened, sure that his eyes were deceiving him.

"Dumbledore beat you and cut your throat?" he asked incredulously; sure the man wasn't all he appeared to be but this?

Harry turned in Draco's embrace with a scowl firmly set on his features.

*No. /They/ did this to me. /He/ cut my throat at /their/ request because of my screaming during a nightmare.*

Draco growled again and hugged Harry tighter.

"They will pay for this, Harry. Our Lord sent us to get you." 

Harry smiled slightly and burrowed into Draco's chest, causing Severus to feel uncomfortable. There was an obvious familiarity between them, something he'd wanted with Harry but because of Dumbledore, he never achieved.

*I figured he'd send someone else. I only just recently discovered the truth.*

Severus looked Harry over, understanding that Harry was the reason why he and his godson had been called.

"What truth?" he inquired after a moment of thought. 

Harry's eyes hardened and he locked gazes with Severus, intriguing him further.

*That Sirius Black was my father. And that Dumbledore Imperio'd Bellatrix to push him through the veil.*

Severus paled and Draco gasped.

"How do you know?" the older wizard looked Harry over again.

The boy's hair was still black and a mess. The eyes that looked like Lily's last year, however, had more of a silver tint to them now. Harry turned those eyes on him, sad weary eyes. Slowly the younger wizard pulled out a beaten up letter from under his pillow. He handed it over to Severus who opened it with care. His eyes widened in surprise as he read it:

'Dear Prongslette,

If you are reading this, then Dumbledore finally succeeded in offing me. I'm sorry. I wanted you to know some things that have been kept from you all these years.

First, Voldemort wasn't the one who killed the Potter's. Dumbledore was. He didn't want you to end up in my custody. Or Remy's for that matter. The Potter's were fighting to make it possible.

Second, the Weasley's- with the exception of Charlie, Bill, and the Twins- are being paid to like you. I'm pretty sure Granger is the same. I'm sorry kid. I know you cared for them.

Thirdly, the Potters, although nice people and our best friends, weren't your parents. Remy and I are. Which means you will have furry tendencies when you hit your inheritance. And the spells that have altered your appearance will be null and void.  
Also the memory charm on your mother, Rem, will fall away. Mine died a while ago but Dumbledore hasn't figured it out and I can't get to you. I want you to know that your mother and I loved you so much. And if Remy is still alive, I'm sure he'll love you to make up for what I no longer can.  
You can trust Voldemort, in fact if he wants to adopt you, to better protect you- or if he finds someone worthy enough- then let him. Also. You can trust the Malfoy's. It seems you and Draco have already made amends. If so you did a good thing.

Lastly, trust Snape. He never knew that you weren't Lily's, but he is trustworthy. He's loyal to the Dark Lord and that's all that matters.  
Tell Bella she owes you twenty galleons. I told her I'd die by Dumbles hand and she said I'd die in some fool prank. Tell Snape I'm sorry for being a prick to him in school.

And tell your mother, that I'll always love him. That I never forgot. Give him this letter. He'll need it.

Well that's all I can write. Remember that I love you.

Bye pup. Love always,  
Sirius Black.'

Severus carefully re-folded the letter and shot a scrutinizing look at Harry.

"Let's go, Harry. We need to get you healed. We'll talk everything over at the Manor."

Harry smiled sadly and nodded, attempting to sit up. Draco tsked and stood, carrying Harry bridle style then they left the house and once outside the words, apparated away.

-end of chapter one-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys! In a few minutes or so the next chapter of Death's Heir will be going up! Yaaaaay! Also, I'm sorry this on is so short...I will likely post another chapter later tomorrow or something...I'm glad someone is reading the story xD I thought it would be too rough to be liked...  
> Thank you sparrow for your review!  
> Also good news, I've finally started on chapter 12 of Exhibit A, and as soon as its finished I will type up chapter 11 for all of you. Also I am going to try my best to finish Socks and post that up, and then more of Flowers.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all love the new chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own. If I did, well that would be awesome. But I don't. I do however own this bucket of Popeye's chicken! Mmmmm spicy.

The Dark Lord sat on his throne, irritated that his subjects were taking so long in bringing him Potter. Was it really that hard? The kid was practically immobile right now. After the beating he'd witnessed?

A tingling in the wards alerted him to the presence of three and he sighed in relief. The ward magic told him that one of them was Potter. Rising from his throne, he'd made it to the first step on the dais when the doors opened and Severus and Draco walked in. In Draco's arms was an emaciated and rather beaten Harry Potter.

"How is he?"

Severus paled. He didn't look forward to the explosive anger that his lord would undoubtably have when he found out how bad off Harry was. Draco, it seemed, didn't care.

"He's been beaten. Starved. Burned. Silenced."

"Silenced?"

Harry turned silver-green eyes to Tom and gestured to his throat. Voldemort's eyes narrowed. He knew that spell. It was one he had created. One that Dumbledore had stolen.

"Dumbledore?"

::Yes, Tom. He wished to silence me::

"You can still speak Parsle!" exclaimed Draco, his face lighting up in his excitement.

Severus appeared relieved as well.

"That is because Parsle is merely a series of hisses. He doesn't really need a voice box to hiss." Voldemort stated with amusement.

*Yes and for all of you other crazy people I can always use sign language.* he signed to Draco and Severus.

Suddenly Harry twitched and a pained expression came across his features.

::Tom! Tom! He knows I'm gone! Remove it! Remove it!::

Without asking Tom knew Harry had a tracer on his body and said the incantation to remove it. Harry's body spasmed as he silently screamed in pain. Tears poured down his cheeks. Everyone in the room felt their heart clench in sympathy. All thought the same thing. Dumbledore would pay.  
Finally he stopped twitching and his gaze rested on Draco, his eyes showing his fatigue. He lifted his hand, in a parody of his earlier movements when they found him, and trailed his fingers tenderly down Draco's face.

"Now now Harry, I know you wish to jump my bones but I really think we should heal you first." Draco drawled, causing Harry to blush but silently laugh.

*Prat.* he signed,* I'd let you do me in a heartbeat but you know I can't.*

"Why can't you Harry?" Tom inquired.

Harry flinched and turned silver-green eyes to him.

::I'm a Brood, Tom. Plus a halfbreed. I would think the whole 'mate' rule still applied::

Tom stepped back with the force of his shock.

"Is that why he used you? Why he wanted you?"

Harry nodded and then handed him a letter.

::Can you find Remus and give that to him? I heard he'd joined you after Dad died::

"Dad?"

::Read the letter, Tom. I'm ready to be healed now:: Harry replied with a small smirk.

Tom took the letter and read through it. He stiffened and then nodded to Harry.

"You will be safe here, Harry. I can not adopt you but I know a few who might. And yes your mother was recruited after your father died. I will have Fenrir bring him here so that he can see you."

Harry coughed but nodded and Voldemort waved them off, dismissing them to take care of Harry. Draco bowed and Severus inclined his head in respect, then left the room, carrying Harry to a room close to the Dark Lord's. They set him carefully on the bed and began the tedious task of healing the young wizard.

-end of chapter two-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well Lookie here! It's another chapter! So in this one things start speeding up...when I first started writing stories...I hated the long wait for couples to get together lol! It always annoyed me. So my impatience transferred to this early work xD  
> I hope you guys like it either way! Did you know that onions can hurt your eyes when you are just sprinkling them on your pizza? I'm crying here! Darn you onions! -shakes fist- Anyways, I really want to thank all my reviewers who follow my work or have commented...I really am happy that I have managed to entertain you all! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. Then Harry would be able to taste all of the hot males in the HP world (who am I kidding? I'd whore him out to other worlds too xD)

It was almost three days before Harry could leave his bed without help and in that time Tom and he had become closer. He'd even been able to talk to Severus a few more times, which had been rewarding for both. Severus no longer saw Harry as a Marauder duplicate and Harry no longer felt like bashing his teacher's nose in.  
Progress.

However, today he was seated beside Draco in the library of Riddle Manor, drinking coffee and researching whatever they could on a halfbreed's first transformation. They still couldn't find Remus or Fenrir for that matter, so asking an actual Werewolf was...not possible as of yet. Harry was very concerned about it. Even if he refused to show it. Remus was his only relative left. If he was dead...  
Harry shook his head and tried to continue reading. He read the same sentence three times before finally closing the book with a sigh of frustration.

*I give up. The full moon is in a week and we still can't find anything.* he signed after throwing the book to the floor, garnering the attention of his blond friend.

Draco looked his friend over. There were still circles under the raven's eyes from the constant nightmares that still assaulted him. But where as before you could almost count every bone in his body, now -due to nutrient and growth potions, he had meat on said bones.

"Don't worry, Ry, we'll find something. And if not, I'll be there with you no matter what." the blond replied, resting a hand in Harry's hair.

Harry leaned into the touch and nodded with a sigh. His friend was right. He'd already experienced some of the effects of being a halfbreed. The increase in smell and hearing and the thirst for rare/bloody meat. Sometimes when he couldn't get it, Severus would have a vial of blood supplement on hand to tide him over. And today he'd noticed that whenever he left either Draco or Severus' side for extended amounts of time, he would get antsy.  
He told Tom through their link and he had suggested that he may have found his mates. Which he guessed was good. At least they wouldn't be strangers, but he wasn't too sure how /they/ would react.  
Tom of course, promised to inform Sev and it was up to him to inform Draco.

*Um, Draco?* he signed to the blond after tapping him on the leg again to get his attention.

"Yeah, Ry?"

*I think I found my mates.*

"Mates? As in more than one?"

Harry nodded, a little sheepish.

*Yeah. Tom thinks it's something to do with how unstable my powers will be as a halfbreed.*

Draco thought it over and then nodded. Harry was a powerful wizard even if he was a sub. So it made sense that he'd need two mates to balance him out.

"Ok. Who are they?"

Harry blushed and looked at his lap. He refused to look up as he signed.

*You and Sev.*

Draco blinked in surprise.

"A-are you sure?"

A nod. He looked so sad. Like he was afraid of rejection. Draco started.

"Oh Harry. I won't reject you. I think it's brilliant. It's just so shocking. I mean I've liked you for a while now so to be able to be your mate, to be able to protect you and love you," his eyes widened in realization," to be able to have children with you...it would be an honor."

Harry's head snapped up and his silver-green eyes searched Draco's for any fallacy. Finding none the halfbreed slumped in relief.

*You mean it? You want to protect me?* he signed with trembling fingers. Draco drew his mate into his arms and chuckled.

"Of course. I will love you and protect you and any children we have."

Harry sighed and nuzzled his mates chest, soaking in the scent of coffee and oldspice...and...  
He sniffed again this time near Draco's pockets. Blood lollies. Draco chuckled again when he noticed what Harry was smelling and reached in his pocket, pulling out the lollie for his mate.

"Sorry. I forgot those were there. I had planned on giving you one in case Sev couldn't get to you when a craving hit."

Harry nodded around his mouthful of lollie, appearing like a small child as he did so. As this was the scene Tom and Severus walked in on when they entered the library. Tom snickered and Severus snorted, drawing the boys attentions to them.   
Harry blushed and burrowed into Draco's side, still nibbling happily on the lollie. Draco smirked and pet his mate on the head. He looked up, catching gazes of Severus and Tom.

"So it looks like we'll be sharing him." 

Severus' onyx eyes traveled over Harry's body before he nodded.

"Harry."

The wolf turned his head a little to peer at his other mate.

"I have longed to be closer to you for many years. But thanks to Dumbledore and my own ignorance, that was never possible. I would consider it a great privilege to be able to be your second mate."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he slowly sat up. With caution he approached Severus and sniffed his person. Yes. This man spoke only truth. He really did care. He leaned into Severus and nuzzled the older wizard's neck, breathing deeply. His body automatically reacted to the older dominates scent and he tilted his head to the side, baring his neck. It provoked twin growls from both of his mates and suddenly Draco was behind him, pressing close and sniffing his hair even as Severus leaned down and licked his neck.

Apparently his submissive side had awakened the vampire and veela blood in both dominate mates. Tom smiled. He was glad that these two would be Harry's ultimate protectors. All three deserved happiness.

"Ok you three. You can jump each other later. For now we have business to discuss."

If Harry could have whined he would have. Instead he merely glared at Tom and stuck out his tongue.

::Prat:: he hissed, causing Tom to snort.

"I don't feel like fighting off your dominates, brat. Besides we need to talk about your place among my Death Eaters."

Harry sighed but nodded. Both dominates guided him to the couch he and Draco had previously vacated; Sev sitting on one side and Draco on the other. Once situated, Tom sat in the recliner opposite them.

"Now. Inner Circle or equal?"

*:: Equal. So that you can protect me when my mates can't::* Harry both signed and hissed.

Sev and Draco nodded their agreement, albeit reluctantly. They saw the wisdom in it so didn't argue. Harry finished off his lollie and sighed. Tom nodded as well. He hoped as much.

"Ok second order of business. We found your mother. He'll be here tonight for dinner. I informed him that you were safe and sound with me watching over you, but I am certain that he is still racing to see you." the smile that lit up Harry's face was worth all I'd the hassle he'd had in finding Harry's only remaining parent.

::Thank you so much, Tom:: Harry hissed excitedly and was nuzzled by both his mates to calm him.

"My pleasure little wolf. Now about adoptive parents so that Dumbledore can't reclaim you. I have only one I can think of."

Harry stiffened. His father said he could trust Tom...but he was still scared. He felt his mates try to calm him, one by nuzzling his neck and the other by stroking his hair.

*They'll treat me right?* he signed for the benefit of his mates.

Tom nodded, glad he had learned signing while studying Pureblood etiquette.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange lost their child during the first war thanks to Dumblefuck. This is why Bella is slightly loopy. But she heard what your father said, I told her of course who you really were, and she said she would love to adopt her cousin's son as her own. If only to keep you from Dumblederp."

Harry blinked in shock. Just how many lives had Dumbledore ruined?

::I'll do it. But I'd like to get to know the Lestranges as well. I want us to be a real family. I hate being a charity case:: he hissed and Tom smiled softly, nodding and translating for the mates.

"Good. You shall be inducted tonight after dinner, and then tomorrow you and your mates will join the Lestrange's for some alone time. Possibly Diagon Alley?"

Harry shrugged.

::Up to them::

With a nod Tom left the room in a swirl of robes. Severus drew Harry close to him and Draco nuzzled Harry's side. 

"Don't worry, brat. We'll keep you safe."

Harry nodded and with in minutes was asleep. Draco and Severus exchanged looks. Although they would never touch each other, they were would do all they could to pleasure their mate and keep him happy. That decided, they both drifted off as well, feeling content.

-end of chapter three-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Good news, my sister is better...and I believe she is coming home today, which is exciting to me :3  
> I'm so surprised people like this story! Thank you all for commenting and liking it :3  
> I feel loved ;3;  
> On another note...I've almost completed chapter 12 of Exhibit A! I'm on a role! (Well that...and the Death Eaters are having fun with teasing Harry at the moment). I will be attempting to finish my Bill/Harry up for you guys so that I can post it. I admit, you guys, I'm unhappy with it. Bill and Harry aren't cooperating. And I will be updating Flowers, likely, this weekend. Until then, enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. All I own are these pyjamas I'm in :3

When Harry next woke, he felt warmer and safer than he had ever felt before. He, at first, couldn't pinpoint why, but then he felt the familiar tingling of two magical signatures and remembered.  
His mates.  
/He had mates!/  
He carefully opened his eyes and smiled. His older mate, Severus, was asleep; head back against the couch, but tilted slightly to the side facing towards Harry. Draco was cuddled into Harry's side. Both of his mates successfully had him ensconced in between them. He shifted slightly when his stomach protested that it was time to eat and his silver-green eyes softened when this movement caused his mates to awaken.  
Severus looked at him first.

"How long have you been awake, brat?" he asked gruffly, gently running fingers through Harry's bed head black hair.

Harry stiffly manouvered his arms so he could reply.

*Only a few minutes, Sev. What time is it?*

"It's time for dinner Ry." came Draco's voice as the blond yawned and sat up, pulling Harry with him. 

He ran his hand through his own blond locks in an attempt to tame them. Harry smiled winningly at both of his mates and gave them each a gentle kiss on the lips before standing up.

*Do you think that Remy will still want to be my mum?* he suddenly asked, hands trembling in nervousness as his mates stood as well, stretching out their stiff muscles.

Severus tensed. In all honesty he had no clue. He knew that Remus cared a great deal for Harry...but now that it was known that Harry was his child...

"If he doesn't, we'll work from there. For now we should get you dressed in different clothes and ready for dinner." he finally replied and scooped up the smaller teen in his arms.

*Hey! I can walk you know!* he signed indignantly. He was mute, not crippled.

Draco snickered, falling in step with his godfather as they made their way out of the library and up the winding staircase to the second floor, where Harry's room resided. 

"We know, Ry. But it's just so much fun to hold you." 

Draco actually laughed when his mate blushed beautifully. It was definitely calling up his more basic Veela instincts to protect. To love. To mate. But Draco adamantly stuffed the mating side down. Harry wasn't ready for that yet. Not yet.  
Scenting the air, Draco smirked. It seemed Sev was experiencing the same problem.  
Finally at Harry's room, Severus set his mate down and while the younger wizard scrambled into the bathroom to the shower, the two dominates set about getting Harry's clothes ready. They jointly decided on slightly loose black pants and a tight emerald green shirt. They didn't bother with footwear as Tom never wore shoes and didn't require his precious people to either.  
Casting cleaning and various other primping charms on themselves, they sat on the bed to wait for Harry.

"Dumbledore did this to our mate. Made him doubt himself and the others who love him." Draco finally snapped.

He hadn't forgotten how they found Harry. Severus, although seething with anger, merely sighed.

"We will just have to show Harry that he can trust /us/. That he has a family here with us and our Lord." he replied, his obsidian eyes locking firmly with his godson's silver.

Draco nodded slowly. He understood the underlying conversation. Dumbledore would soon learn his mistake. Harry would be firmly theirs before he realized it. Their thoughts were drawn back to the bathroom as the water shut off.   
A few minutes later Harry walked out, a towel around his waist and another in his hand as he roughly dried his hair. Severus and Draco hissed as one. All over Harry's body there were scars and burn marks. On his stomach was the word 'FREAK'. It looked to have been cut. With a wand.  
Why hadn't Narcissa informed them of this when she had healed him?  
Harry looked up at them then down at his body and he paled.

"Did /they/ do this to you?" Draco asked calmly, even though his eyes snapped with fury.

He slowly stood and trailed gentle fingers over the word on Harry's stomach. Harry closed his yes but shook his head.

*Not all of it. Some...Dumbledore did.* his silver-green eyes were full of such pain that both vampire and Veela nearly keened in grief.

*Will you reject me now?*

Severus was up and had Harry enveloped in a hug so fast Harry jumped. Draco nuzzled his sub's neck tenderly as he hugged Harry from the front.

"We would never reject you. You are so very beautiful and no amount of human or wizard butchery would make you any less beautiful, do you hear me?" the blond ground out.

Severus nodded, mimicking Draco but nuzzling Harry's shoulder.

"We would never hurt you. Ever. Those muggles and that filthy excuse of a headmaster will pay for all of the pain they caused you." Severus murmured, gently biting his mates shoulder, marking him.

Harry let out a huff of breath and leaned back. Draco's eyes glittered and he too bit his mate, but on the neck. Magic swirled around them and through them, cementing their bond and Harry could only hiss out in pleasure. Then Draco and Severus felt it. It was like a tie that separately knotted their magics with Harry's. Suddenly, they could feel Harry's emotions and by the look on Harry's face, he could feel theirs.

*Sev. What just happened?* Harry signed, blinking stunned eyes at the two dom's.

Severus smiled, causing Harry's heart to melt and Draco to roll his eyes. He felt love for his godfather but it wasn't what he felt for Harry. He knew his uncle felt the same way. He also knew that uncle Sev looked infinitely better when he smiled.

"Our magics acknowledged the mating bond. That was basically Magic herself granting us permission to be mates. She approved." Severus replied and nipped playfully at his sub's ear.

Harry blushed when Draco began nibbling on his chin.

*So...you guys won't leave me then?* he signed shyly.

Draco once more rolled his eyes.

"Ry, just shut up. We wouldn't bind ourselves to you if we wanted to leave." he stated, and gently took Harry's lips in with his own. 

Harry sighed and relaxed into the kiss, allowing himself to sink into the embraces of his lovers. Feeling put out, Severus grunted and tugged on Harry's chin, pulling the younger mates apart so that he could swoop down and ravish the younger wizard. That left Draco to gnaw on his neck and Harry felt like his blood was boiling. Inwardly he groaned as he arched in between their bodies. He rubbed his body against theirs and wished he could beg and plead with them to help. He needed, wanted release.  
He couldn't control his hands long enough to form the signs of his distress and finally he had to just allow it to happen. Draco smirked.

"That's it. We know what you want. Let us take care of you Ry." he purred and Harry nodded.

Severus grinned and he nodded at Draco to proceed while he plundered their mate's mouth. Draco snorted but kissed his way down Harry's body until he came to the halfbreed's erection. Knowing Harry couldn't take much more he swiftly took his mate into his mouth and moaned at the taste. Oh it was like a bunch of different spices all combined into one fragrant flavor.   
Harry hissed into Severus' mouth and groped behind him for the prominent bulge that pressed into his back. He reached into the waist band of his lover's trousers and gripped the erection there. He smirked into Severus' mouth when the normally stoic man let out a shout of pleasure.  
Draco smiled around the delicious member in his mouth and the three were caught in a sensual rhythm. 

Harry came first with a hiss, then Draco-who had been fisting his own prick with the same fervor he gave his mate head- then Severus came all over Harry's hand. Harry smiled tenderly albeit tiredly at his mates. Then, keeping the handful of Sev's semen in one hand he leaned down and gathered some of Draco's from the blond's hand. He then did something that shocked both Death Eaters. He combined his mate's essences and laved his tongue across the mixture, essentially swallowing his mates.   
Their inner beasts all hummed in agreement with the action. Once his hand was clean, he tucked Sev back into his trousers as Draco cast cleaning charms on them all and tucked himself back in place as well.  
As they helped their lover dress, Draco and Severus felt themselves swell with pride.

"Why'd you do that?"

*I'm marked by you inwardly now. At least until we consummate our bond completely.* Harry signed when the dressing was complete.

Draco smirked.

"How'd it taste?" he asked, remembering how sweet Harry had tasted on his tongue. He knew when it was Sev's turn to give their mate a blow job, he'd feel the same way.

Harry blushed, causing both mates to chuckle.

*You both taste like freedom and safety.* he replied.

The dominates blinked in surprise, then their eyes softened in pleasure.

"With us, you will always have that, brat." Severus promised, grabbing one of Harry's hands and interlocking their fingers.

Draco mimicked his godfather by grabbing Harry's other hand and repeating the gesture. Feeling content, Harry beamed at them and they traveled down the stairs to dinner.

-end of chapter four-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know how difficult it was for me to write a mute-pleasure sequence? Lol! I hope I did ok-even if this is older work- lol!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok...so here's the next chapter...and please don't bug me about the Japanese terms in here ok? I love Japanese anime and I will often use those terms in a lot of my work ok? Just pretend that everyone in the Wizarding world is taught different languages, including Japanese.
> 
> Also my sister is better now ok? Sorry if there are any mistakes...I will correct anything wrong when I get up ok?  
> Love you all! Thank you for following this story!

"You know he's afraid you won't love him, Lupin."

Remus blanched, amber eyes going wide. He never thought that Harry would believe something so false.

"Why would he think something like that? I can't even believe that I allowed myself to forget my son. Or my husband." his voice filled with sorrow at the thought of all he'd lost.

His son's first steps. His first words.  
Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Those monsters he's been forced to live with beat him and starved him. That headmaster you loved to much made him mute. He feels that anyone who mildly loves him will either turn on him or die. I'm amazed that he's allowed himself to get so close to his mates."

Remus didn't know how to react. Or better yet what to react to first. The fact that his baby cub had been abused or the fact that his son had mates already. He decided that the issue of mates could be handled later.

"What?! I'll rip out their hearts! How bad was he?" he demanded, baring his teeth in anger.

Tom sighed. He really didn't want an angry wolf sitting down for dinner. But. Oh well.

"He...when Severus and Draco found him, he was stuffed in a corner of a cupboard under the stairs, bleeding from a head wound. His throat cut by a dark magic curse that I, myself, created and only Dumbledore knew about. When I was cleaning him up with Narcissa, I noticed that he had many glamours up on his body. He probably looks far worse than we've seen so far."

Remus whined and put his head in his hands. His anger was still there but his sorrow over ran whatever rage he had.

"How could I have trusted that man? Oh my cub! I failed him so much!"

Tom looked away from the mourning wolf, uncomfortable. He was ok with comforting Harry. But this wolf's sadness brought back all the pain he tried to bottle up. He'd only allowed Harry to see his pain. He didn't feel like sharing it again.

"Your son will forgive you. Thanks to your mate's last letter, your son knows to blame Dumbledore. He is safe here. But even though he has his mates, he still wants you there. He, however, is terrified you will reject him. Because of his deformities and the fact that he has two mates. I'm sure even the fact that he is a Brood bothers him slightly because if his fear that you will stop loving him."

Remus wiped at his eyes and laughed wetly.

"How could I hate him for being a Brood? I'm one. It was one thing I really wanted to pass down to my son. Having a child is so special. As for him having two mates? I'm not that surprised. He's strong.and he's a half breed. Come his first full moon he'll need them. And the scars just prove to me how strong my baby boy is. That he can pull through no matter what." Remus locked eyes with Tom and the Dark Lord sighed in relief. Harry would still be loved. Good. "now. That dark curse that made him mute. Can it be reversed?"

Tom pondered the question for a few minutes. Finally he nodded.

"I'll definitely see what I can do." as he replied the door opened and in walked Severus, Harry and Draco all holding hands.

Tom and Remus weren't noticed right away as the three were conversing (how Harry was, was beyond the two adults at the table), but as soon as they were flush with the table Harry stopped and the dominates paused to look at what had distracted their sub.  
Harry's silver-green orbs drank in his mother's astonished expression. At Severus's and Draco's requests he'd removed all of his glamours. He now sported a very visible scar across his throat and one over the bridge of his nose that stretched from one eye to the other.

::Tom? He looks like he's been crying. Is he alright?:: Harry asked in Parsel, turning his attention to the Dark Lord.

Remus stiffened in shock when he heard the snake language. He watched as Voldemort rubbed at his temples.

"I told him of your mates and how we found you. Needless to say he wasn't pleased." Tom paused and looked Harry over." I like that you removed your glamours. You look good."

Harry rolled his eyes and released his lover's hands to flip the Dark Lord off.

*Fuck you, Tom* he turned to his mother and slowly walked closer.

Remus couldn't take that his son was so scared and stood, closing the distance between them and bringing Harry close in a tight hug. The older werewolf snuffled his son's scent and whined at the familiarity. He felt whole finally. His cub was safe and in his arms. He could even ignore the scents of his mates. After all, every wolf had one. Or in his son's case, two.  
It was only after he felt a wet spot on his shirt that he realized that Harry was crying and gently picked him up to carry him to the seat he'd vacated. There he cradled his Cub and rocked him, humming a lullaby he used to sing to Harry when he was little.  
Severus and Draco sat at the table, leaving an empty chair in between them and closely watched the mother and son. They felt rather useless at the moment. But they knew that it was going to be alright.

Tom felt his heart constrict. Whenever Harry cried it affected him like this. After a few more minutes Harry pulled away to look at his mother more closely. Then bowed his head.

::Tom. He really accepts me?::

"Yes."

::Can you make sure? I couldn't bare for this to all be a dream:: he stated, silver-green eyes filled with wary hope.

That was it, Tom thought, Harry would be blood adopted by him and regularly adopted by the Lestranges. He would make sure that Harry never felt this insecure about family again.

"Harry wants to know if you accept him. For everything he is and what he's gone through."

Severus and Draco stiffened. That question must have hurt to ask aloud. Remus' eyes softened and he tilted Harry's head up so that their eyes locked.

"Harry. I have always loved you. Even when my memory of you being my child was blocked. I wouldn't suddenly stop just because of your past, or your future. Not even because you have two mates. I enjoyed every moment I have ever shared with you and I look forward to every one we share after this."

Harry relaxed and smiled so brilliantly that everyone in the room vowed to make his happiness a top priority. With that taken care of, Harry kissed Remus on the cheek then wiggled out of his mother's lap. He then bounded over to his lovers and sat in between them. He was immediately assaulted; Severus placing a calm hand on his thigh and Draco running his hand through Harry's raven hair. Harry smiled contentedly, sighing as he leaned into their touches. Tom chuckled.

"Well now that that's over with. Let's begin dinner. Bella and the Lestrange Brothers will be here in time for your induction and I'm sure you guys will have a lot to discuss."

Harry nodded as the house elf, Lyra, began setting out the food. Dinner was comfortable. Tom and Harry trading jibes, playful of course, and Severus and Draco trying their hardest to not molest their mate when he made cute pouty faces whenever the Dark Lord got a good one in. Remus would snicker and eventually Harry would too.  
By the time dinner ended Harry was relaxed. Completely. He felt he had a new family. His lovers, his mother, Tom- who was like an older brother to him. And soon...  
Harry looked at his belly and his eyes softened. Soon he might end up carrying his lover's children. He hoped so.  
Remus noticed the look and smiled. He knew that face. His son was thinking of having cubs. He wished the best for his son.  
As they all drew away from the table, Tom pulled Harry aside.

::Harry, your mother asked me to try and find a counter curse for the one that made you mute, I will do my best. It should have a back button. But I must warn you, it might not permanently fix you. You'll still probably have issues with volume and how long you can talk. Is that alright?:: Tom asked, his red eyes laced with concern.

Harry's smile was softer than usual and he leaned up and kissed the Dark Lord on the forehead.

::Do your best, aniki. I will accept any improvement::

Tom blinked in surprise at the term of endearment. Slowly he smiled and pulled the younger wizard close. Well that solved the blood adoption.

::I will, otouto::

Harry nodded and pulled away to soothe his growling mates. They at once began snuffling his neck and hugging him. Harry squirmed and silently giggled. The sight was bittersweet. They were all interrupted when the wards fluctuated and Tom tensed. He felt with his senses who the intruders were and relaxed.

"It's Bella and the brothers. Let's go."

Harry nodded and together they all left the dining room for the library.

-end of chapter five-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There...all fixed! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm posting this earlier than I planned because I figured I should set something up for those disappointed in In Sickness and in Health...it's a short chapter I'm afraid but ...I hope you like it anyways :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. I do, however, own these hot tamales...mmmmm cinnamon xD

Most of the Death Eaters were anxious when their Lord walked into the throne room with half of his Inner Circle and a slim figured new comer. And they were reduced to puzzled murmurs when Severus, Draco and all three Lestranges took their places at the front of the gathering, yet the new comer stayed beside the Dark Lord.  
Said Lord conjured a chair and motioned the lithe creature to the furniture. Said figure sat, before removing his hood. He turned his attention to the Dark Lord.

"Now silence my Death Eaters."

Everyone quieted immediately.

"I'm sure you wish to know who this is. Well we have new ally. You are to help him and you are to treat him with the same respect you treat me. He is being adopted by Bella and Rodolphus as they were proven innocent many years ago. He is going to become my blood brother. You must protect him. His mates won't always be there. They are Draco and Severus. If I find out you harmed him I will wipe out your entire family. Understood?"

Every Death Eater bowed in respect. It was rare for their Lord to show such caring of a person. If protecting this kid kept their master happy, so be it.

"Now to who he is, Harry?"

Said young wizard lifted his bangs on his forehead and his silver-green eyes flashed as his scar was revealed. Some Death Eaters were confused, but were still willing to protect this young lord who'd captured their Lord's heart. Only one dared to voice his opinion.

"Potter how do we know you won't turn us in to Dumblefuck?"

Harry's eyes darkened and he turned to the Dark Lord. He motioned something in sign language and the Dark Lord smirked.

"Have fun. But don't blame me if Severus and Draco wish you ravish you later."

Harry blushed and to everyone's astonishment, flipped the older wizard off. Draco snickered and Bella cackled while Harry made his way to the outspoken Death Eater. On his way he grabbed Severus' hand and dragged the puzzled mate behind him. When they stopped in front of the Death Eater, Tosun Richards, said man swallowed. Harry's energy was sky rocketing.

*I need you to translate for me Sev.* 

Severus rolled his eyes but nodded.

*Ok. First of, dipshite-*

"Harry! Language!"

*Fuck you Tom.* he signed to the Dark Lord, whose lip twitched when Severus refused to translate that part.

*Anyways, you can't lie in Parseltongue. And, as often as I can, I converse to Tom in Parsel as that's the only way I can speak other than sign. And as for Dumblederp? Who the fuck- shut it Tom- do you think gave me this blasted scar? You think I enjoy being mute? I thought Death Eaters were supposed to be smart.*

Nott Sr. stepped forward.

"Dumbledore did this to his Chosen One?"

Harry's magic spiked again and this time he held up his hands, one placed palm flat on Tosun's chest and the other palm flat towards Nott. After a few seconds they screamed and fell to the floor, writhing as visible bolts of electricity traveled over their body. After five minutes of this Harry finally started to feel dizzy and he ceased the spell.

*You like that? I created that spell. It's called Serpens. It electrocutes you to the point that Crucio feels like a tickle. Let this be a warning. I hate Dumbledore. He placed me with an abusive family, ripping apart my actual one. My father is dead and my mother without his mate, because of that man. My aunt's child is lost. I hate him. I am not his 'chosen one'. I will kill the next person who calls me this. Understood?*

Severus found it hard to translate without his voice wavering. He was unbearably hard. That display of his mates power had nearly made him moan aloud. He felt Draco was having troubles of his own.

"Are you finished? I think your mates want to consummate, Harry." Tom drawled, causing all three to blush.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. Tom chuckled when Severus scooped up Harry and, after Draco and he bowed, left the room. He had no doubt that Harry would lose his virginity tonight. He couldn't wait to pick on his brother about it tomorrow.

-end of 6-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh man since this is another short chapter..I'll be posting eight today as well ok? I'm so tired right now! And word of advice...Burger King...totally isn't what it used to be...I'm still feeling nauseous after eating it Dx
> 
> Ummmmm...man sex...and such...and it's poorly written because its so old ok? I've improved a bit...I think it's funny that I've had more people comment on liking this story but my others get more kudos then reviews lol! No that wasn't a bid for more reviews...I just think it's funny xD this is my old work, yet people love it more? Well whatever as long as you guys are smiling...I'm alright with whatever :3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own. I almost won them in a poker game with JK but man that woman is goooood. Now all I own is my panda socks, my husbands sweater, and my underthings... ;3;

Harry gasped as Severus ravished his mouth after dropping him to the bed. Draco tugged off Harry's clothes slowly. Tonight was the night. They all knew it.

"Harry. You can't come until we /both/ have inside of you. Can you wait that long? I promise you that after this night we'll make you come so many time your nose will bleed." Severus stated and Harry smiled lust and love in his eyes. 

Finally he nodded.

"Draco goes first since he's the younger."

Draco nodded and removed his clothes. He worshipped Harry's scarred body with his eyes then lips and hands. He kissed down his lovers chest and smiled when he finally felt Harry's pleasure through their bond. He brought three fingers to the wolf's mouth and instantly the Brood pulled said digits into his mouth and laved them with his spit.  
Draco groaned and Severus had to pinch the base of his erection, having undressed while Draco had been busy. Draco distracted his mate by devouring Harry's manhood while he pressed his spit laced finger to his mates entrance.  
Harry arched off the bed and Severus felt the spike of his arousal. Severus smirked and began kissing Harry once more, while Draco added two then three fingers. Harry arched again when Draco found his prostate and silently screamed into Sev's mouth.

::Please, Draco:: he hissed, knowing that all Death Eaters knew their name at least in Parseltongue and watched with pleasure when both men shivered.

Draco spit on his hand, slicked up his cock and slowly breached Harry's entrance. Harry blinked back tears and Draco waited. Finally, Harry arched his hips and Draco began to piston in and out.

"Oh. So tight, Harry." Draco moaned and hit the raven's prostate, making Harry toss his head. Severus gripped Harry's cock and squeezed as hard as he squeezed his own. Soon, with a reverent whisper of Harry's name, Draco spilled his seed deep within his mate and with a tender kiss, pulled out to cuddle beside his lover.

::Severus:: Harry hissed, nearly crying. He wanted to cum so bad!

Severus nodded and slowly pushed into his mate. He dropped his head down and locked lips with Harry again while Draco placed his mouth on Harry's neck. Severus soon plowed into his lover at full speed, sensing the urgency, and with a low moan he came. Harry finished as he did and Severus shivered as Harry's insides milked him dry. 

Suddenly a flare if purple light surrounded them and with a rush they felt complete. They felt Harry's every emotion, but stronger now. It was almost as if they could hear him whispering in their heads. Severus pulled out and cuddled on the other side of Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry's smile was lazy but satisfied.

*i feel so...loved*

Draco nuzzled Harry's shoulder and Severus put his arm over his sub's stomach.

"That's because you are. We love you very much." he replied.

Harry beamed at them and snuggled closer.

*I love you guys too.*

He kissed them tenderly then gasped when they pulled him down and began again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: told you I'd be adding the next one, and don't worry...they have more sex xD...this time they have a peeper too xD bwahahahah! -cough-   
> Anyways...I might post Socks up later, you all, ok? And that might be it for this week...I might also try for posting the next excerpt for the How to Guide as well, so...we'll see,yeah? Hope you like the new chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own...and despite my love of the British language I'm not from England or anywhere there abouts either. I do own Luna-grub (sorry...inside joke) though.

Many happy things happened to Harry over the next three weeks. The Letranges officially adopted him, ensuring Dumblederp could do nothing about where Harry lived, and Tom had completed the blood bond; ensuring he would always have family.  
Harry couldn't even remember the last time he felt so at peace. He had his mother. He had an official Aunt and Uncle who loved him. And now he even had a brother.  
Family.

Humming lightly to himself, he walked through the halls of Riddle Manor, bare feet hardly making any sound on the marble tiled floors. Today he wore loose black pants and an equally dark tank top. His hair, which had been grown to the middle of his back, was pulled back into a braid. He wore a silver chain around his neck, a pendant hanging from it that held the Lestrange, Riddle, and Black crests all on a silver shield. On his wrist was a bracelet, also silver, given to him by his brother. It was a portkey but also doubled as a storage unit. In it he carried all of his blood supplements, until he needed refills, and all of his blood lollies; one of which he was currently devouring.

On his left hand rested a ring. It was white gold. Set in its center lay an onyx stone and what looked like frozen mercury nestled beside it. He had been given that as an engagement ring.   
Even though in the eyes of their races they'd become married, Remus wanted to officially give his son away with a wedding. So a date has been set and a ring chosen. Harry definitely wasn't complaining.

Currently, however, he was looking for his brother. No one else was home. His mother was off on a mission with Fenrir and wouldn't be back for a while. His mates were at Hogwarts, Severus to report to the old man and Draco going along with the excuse of 'his father being unable to watch him at the current time'.

Harry snorted as he made his way to the library where his brother normally could be found. 

His Aunt and Uncle were currently remodeling the Lestrange Manor in time for Christmas at the end of the year (which was still four months away but they we're rather lazy and would prefer killing to cleaning).

::Aniki!:: Harry hissed around the sucker in his mouth as he opened the door to the library.

Tom's eye twitched as he watched his little brother twirl into the room.

"You're Happy." he muttered as said teen gracefully walked up to him and promptly planted himself into the Dark Lord's lap. Harry pouted , and pulled out the lollie.

::I have much to be happy about::

"And you're bored."

::That too:: Harry's grin was feral but he turned his attention to the books Tom had in front of him.

::What are you reading?::

Voldemort sighed and winced.

"I found out how to do the counter curse. But I need to wait for your mates before I can proceed."

Harry raised a brow.

::Why?::

Tom scowled and looked away.

"Because it will cause you great pain. They will need to be here to keep you from clawing at your throat. You have to remain alert otherwise I'd just give you a Dreamless Sleep and do it then." he replied and gently nuzzled his brother's temple.

Harry nodded slowly.

::It's ok Tom. I trust you. So. I heard from Mum that you want me to go back to Hogwarts?::

Tom sighed again.

"Yes. Under a different name though so that you are safer from Dumbledore's manipulations."

::Hmm. What would my new name be?::

Tom smiled slowly.

"I thought Nathair Zelenilo D'Argent. What do you think?"

Harry rolled the name around in his mind and finally nodded.

::I like it. When should I expect my letter? And will I still be able to show myself as Sev and Draco's mate?::

Tom nodded to the second question but was still lost in thought over the first.

"You...should get your letter when Draco does, don't worry. You'll get sorted into Slytherian and then you'll be protected by your mates. You'll be fine." he stated and rubbed circles into his brothers tummy, who practically melted in his lap.

Chuckling, Tom began to read from his book again, going over the ritual he'd need to complete the counter curse and free his little brother from his silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: over 1400 hits?! Wow! You guys I didn't think this story was that great! Thank you for proving me wrong! Anyways, here is the next chapter! I will edit it to the best of my abilities lol! Also sorry about not Death's Heir or Exhibit A this weekend...the only excuse is that I wasn't feeling to good mood wise...and so I kind of kept away from writing either...  
> But this weekend expect either Exhibit A or Death's Heir updates...and sometime during the week, either the final How to story or an update for Flowers...without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own...but I own this ice cream...

Severus and Draco stormed into the Manor, rage billowing off of them. The meeting with Dumbledore had almost ended badly. Almost. Luckily both Slytherins were very good at acting. Otherwise Harry's cover would have been blown with their need to protect their mate.

"I can't believe he would even /suggest/ that Harry's relatives cared one iota about our mate." Draco seethed, running a hand through his blond hair.

Severus snorted, gritting his teeth in annoyance. It had definitely been close. Draco may not have been able to see it but, the Headmaster's act had been in full force. And his Occlumency shields had been non-existent. Severus had been able to see everything he'd had planned for Harry. Including doing experiments on him as a halfbreed and breeding him due to his being a Brood.  
If Draco had seen, no doubt his Veela instincts would have been too strong for him to control. Like Severus' own vampire side. It had practically demanded him to lunge across the table and rip his throat out. He had very nearly complied.

"I won't let him harm Ry, Uncle Sev."

Worry came into Draco's gaze as they continued walking towards the library so they could report to their Lord. Severus sighed and briefly squeezed his nephew's shoulder.

"I know Dragon. And neither will I."

They walked in silence, both caught up in thoughts of keeping their mate safe. By the time they reached the library they wanted nothing more that to see Harry again. To hold him and love him. To nuzzle him. Feeling extremely old, Severus opened the door and then stopped, a small smile flitting across his face. Draco, confused as to why Sev stopped, looked to where Severus was gazing and snorted.   
Out cold in Voldemort's lap was their mate, black braid laying across his chest, loose strands of hair trailing over his almost innocent face. Tom looked up from the book that he was reading, while absently petting his little brother's head, and locked gazes with his most loyal Death Eaters.

"Sit. He's been out for a few hours now." Voldemort stated softly and gently closed the book before placing it soundlessly back on the table.

Severus sat across from their lord but Draco sat next to his sub, tenderly petting his lover's leg; reassuring himself that his mate was alright.

"So what happened with the old man?"

"Severus saw what the headmaster really wanted to do with our Harry, while he kept harping about how concerned the Dursley's were with Harry's disappearance." Draco snapped, eyes darkening. 

Severus shuddered when Tom's gaze darkened as well.

"What did he have planned?" 

"He was going to do experiments on him because he was a halfbreed."

Toms eyes narrowed and almost reflexively he pulled his brother closer to his person.

"And?"

Now Severus' vampire rage couldn't be controlled and he stood and began pacing, his canines elongating.

"He was going to try to breed our mate, steal the resulting child, raise it to rely only on him and in the process have it kill off its own mother and anything else he wants gone."

All three men growled in anger simultaneously, causing Harry to stir and become aware of his surroundings. He gave a great yawn, stretching slightly before he looked around him and frowned.

*Sev, Drake? What's wrong? Why are you so mad at Tom?* the werewolf inquired, tilting his head in confusion.

Tom immediately stifled his anger and chuckled at the adorable picture his otouto made.

"They aren't angry with me little wolf. They are mad at Dumbledore. That conversation can wait until later. Now that your mates are here would you like to commence with the plan?"

Instantly Harry scrambled out of Tom's lap with an excited nod and waited. Tom chuckled again.

"Alright you two settle him down on the couch and hold him down firmly."

"What are we doing my lord?" Severus asked as he and Draco complied, situating Harry comfortably in between them.

Tom looked at Harry when he replied.

"I'm giving Harry his voice back. And it will hurt. So you two are going to keep him from clawing out his throat."

Harry nodded. Severus and Draco held Harry's hands in theirs in response, tense but willing to hear their mate's voice once more. They were ready.

"Let us begin."

-end of chapter nine-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh man you guys I'm so happy that you all love this story! And so, as thanks, I'm adding this chapter earlier than I had intended :3  
> I hope that you guys like it! I have a few new drabbles I plan on posting the next few days...and I also plan on updating either Exhibit or Death...so..bare with me? Please?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own, really guys...if I did...little kids wouldn't have been able to read it xD

Harry coughed and gazed wearily at his lovers and brother. It had hurt. Like hell in a hand basket. For once in his life he was eternally grateful to have someone there to see him through his pain. He moaned quietly and rubbed at his throat, not noticing the happy looks Severus, Draco, and Tom all shared.

"It worked!" Draco exclaimed and roughly brought Harry into a tight hug.

Severus, although just as thrilled, merely rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry's hair. Tom smiled fondly at his brother.

"Come on, otouto, say a little bit more so that I know it works and then you can spend time with your mates."

Harry blushed and snuggled closer to Draco.

"Shut up T-Tom. Fuck this hurts. Is it supposed to hurt?" he rasped, his voice wavering and weak.

Harry was happy he could speak at all, though, so wasn't going to complain that he'd probably never speak again normally. Tom noted with much amusement how both mates shivered in reaction to hearing Harry's voice for the first time in months. The feared Dark Lord ran a diagnostic spell on his brother and grinned in satisfaction. Everything had worked perfectly. Harry could now speak. Of course there would be times he'd have to be silent...but...

"It will be sore for a few days. But otherwise it was a success. Harry. You can now speak with only the occasional need for silence."

Harry's grin was worth all the agonizing moments of listening to the younger wizard's hissed screams of pain.

"Thanks, Aniki." he grimaced and Tom reached for his wand.

He summoned a vial of Soothing Potion and handed it to Harry. Gratefully the werewolf guzzled down the potion then wiped at his face. Tom vanished the vial.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good. Now although I'm more than certain you are tired still, I would like to discuss with you the meeting Severus and Draco just endured." 

Harry nodded and looked from one mate to the other. Draco's eyes narrowed and the potions master's face became stoic.

"What happened? You two weren't hurt were you?"

Both mates were quick to assure their little wolf and gently nuzzled either side of his face.

"We are fine brat. He never touched us."

"But we wanted to kill him even more."

Harry felt the anger rolling off of his lovers and outwardly cowered. Even though he was certain that his mates wouldn't hurt him, this kind of anger scared him. It reminded him too often of the times he spent trying to evade his uncle's wrath. Tom tisked and motioned for Harry to come over to him, which he did quickly. It was only then that the two other Slytherians noticed the effect they were having on their lover.

"Shite." Draco swore and quickly reigned in his temper. He hadn't meant to lose control like that.

Severus looked away from Harry's huddled form, feeling exceedingly guilty. He knew what it was like to fear ones relatives. To fear their anger and to never trust someone else's. Even if it wasn't directed at you. 

"We're sorry, Harry. We weren't angry with you. It was just what the headmaster said pissed us off so bad. He wanted to do experiments on you, Ry. He wanted to take your abilities as a Brood and use them to make your first child kill you and anyone who went against him, including your brother." Draco's eyes appeared two parts angry and sad. It was almost as if he were trying to coax Harry back over to them.

Severus winced when Harry's eyes widened, tears forming and spilling down his ivory cheeks.

"H-he was going to use me like /that/?" he whispered, fear coursing through his every fiber.

Tom caressed his back attempting to soothe his bother's fear as the wolf continued to cuddle his chest, sitting curled up in his lap.

"Yes. Why? Did you know he was after you for something?" Tom inquired kindly.

Inwardly he seethed. It wasn't fair his little brother had to endure this fear. And for so many years he'd felt all alone. Harry's eyes appeared distant as he slowly nodded his head.

"I-I always assumed it was to destroy you. I never could have imagined that this was why he wanted me." he squeezed his eyes shut, a few more tears leaking out. 

Tom rocked Harry slowly, trying to calm his little brother down.

"It's alright, little one. You are safe. Any child you have will never be used like that alright?"

"Promise, big brother?"

"Promise."

Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He turned in his brother's embrace and looked over to his mates. Slowly he smiled.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

Severus groaned and smacked his head, while Draco snickered and Tom sweatdropped. 

"Yes, let's get some food into you. You are still way too thin for my tastes."

Harry stood and stuck out his tongue.

"At least I'm not old like you Tom."

"Old?! Say that again you little brat!"

With a squeak and a bark of laughter that sounded remarkably like Sirius', the young half breed fled from the room; his older brother behind him. Severus and Draco shared identical grins. Hearing Harry's laughter for the first time was music to their ears.

-later that night-

Tom blinked...and blinked again as he watched Draco plow into Harry from behind while said werewolf was busy sucking off his other mate who was positioned on the bed beneath him. He really didn't know how to take this. I mean it was hot as shite,watching the young Black male being totally dominated by two of his best Death Eaters.  
Oh and the noises the young wizard made. Against his will Tom felt his arousal spike, followed quickly by a moment of disgust with himself. I mean this was his /brother/ after all. Incest was wrong...right?

"Oh! Draco there! Harder!" Harry called out, although it was slightly muffled thanks to his mouth still firmly wrapped around Severus.

Severus groaned at the vibrations caused and Draco picked up the pace. While Harry met him; bucking his hips back. Draco growled and gripped Harry's cock, pumping harshly to match his thrusts. Harry came with a shout, Severus following shortly after. Harry seemed to swallow everything Severus offered and when Draco suddenly stiffened, Tom knew the younger blond had come in his mate.   
Severus drew Harry towards him, allowing Draco to pull out and the three of them laid down together; Harry in the middle while both mates protected him like bookends. Harry began to doze off (receiving a tender kiss from both) and Draco pulled the covers over them and finally the two dominates turned their full attention to their Lord.

"Next time lock the door. While I enjoyed the show I prefer not to share my little brother's sexual life with the other Death Eaters ok?"

Both mates had the grace to look sheepish and nodded. Other than Voldemort, they really didn't want anyone seeing their mate like this either.

"Did you need something, my lord?" Severus inquired while running a soothing hand through Harry's locks; who was already asleep.

Draco curled around Harry but kept his eyes on Voldemort. Alert. Protective. Tom smirked.

"I wanted you two to be aware that Harry will be returning to Hogwarts, but as Nathair Zelenilo D'Argent. He will look virtually the same, however his scar will be non-existent and his hair will have blue streaks in it. Obviously he looks vastly different than James Potter already. He will be your mate regardless ok? You guys will have no need to hide. But be aware. Dumbledore will try his hardest to change 'Nathair' to his side. You will have to be cautious."

Severus and Draco nodded once, faces equally mixed between determination and worry. They trusted their lord but it was still slightly unnerving.

"Harry will be sorted into his true house so you two will not be separated from him. Don't worry. All of the precautions taken with regards to his safety will work. And this year we will go ahead with our plan to kill off that bastard."

The two dominates smirked evily.

"Yes, my lord." they stated in unison.

Tom sighed and walked closer to the bed so that he could gaze fondly at his little brother. He wondered if Harry would be disgusted by the fact that his older brother found him attractive. Arousing even.

"He probably wouldn't care, Lord Voldemort." Draco whispered, as if he could read the Dark Lord's emotions.

Tom glanced at Draco, red wine eyes narrowing. Draco merely shrugged and once more returned his attention to his sub, tenderly running his fingers over the delicate features presented to him.

"The Weasley Twins are his best friends. They also happen to be gay /and/ in love with each other. He told me once that it was the most erotic thing to watch the two of them go at each other. I saw it once last year and I have to agree. If you were to engage him in any sexual activities, we wouldn't mind. As long as he is ok with it. And as long as we know." the blond Malfoy heir stated with a smile.

Severus blinked in surprise, looked thoughtful, and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and as long as you don't expect us to join you. No offense, my lord, but we have no wish to become intimate with you. Our focus is Harry, not each other, aside from friends." he interjected.

Tom sneered.

"Gross. Touching anyone other than Harry even in a non-intimate setting is rather unappealing to me. However, I will consider everything you've said to me. Now get your sleep. The letters should be here in the next few days and then we travel to Diagon Alley."

Both males bowed their heads.

"Of course my lord. Goodnight."

With that the Dark Lord left the room and traveled down the hallway to his own. Once there he at once walked to his bathroom and began a shower. There he took care of his rather prominent arousal, his thoughts straying to his brother's sounds and facial expressions as he was being abused from behind. He came with a hissed shout and lay his forehead on the tile of the shower wall, allowing the water to run over him.  
Finally, he decided to wash himself and as he was, he thought back to the information he'd been given. He eventually decided to let his otouto make the first move. Until then he'd remain Harry's close brother.

-end of chapter ten-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been unexpectedly busy this weekend...I don't know what all I will get posted. But I have this already typed up and ready so I'm posting this at least. Now we get into the MPreg portion of this story...  
> I hope you enjoy! I have some surprises in store...but we are almost finished with the story sooooo...meh...also...lots of bashing. Like. Punched in the face bashing. And such. So if you like Mione and Ron...don't read...  
> I'm so tired! Must. Resist. Sleeping. On. iPad.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dun own. If I did...well...I'd be rich xD

As the Hogwarts Express chugged along, Harry read from a wizarding magazine, purring slightly when Draco returned to his current pastime of rubbing his belly. Just a few days ago they'd discovered that Harry was expecting twins and from the colours if the cores it was guessed to be twin boys. To better protect Harry, Tom had spent hours creating -and casting- protective spells around Harry's still semi-flat stomach.   
His glamours had to come off though, so now all of Harry's scars were visible, further disguising him as Nathair. (When Harry became blood bonded to Tom his trademark scar disappeared).

Draco and Severus were very protective if their mate now and even Tom frequently checked on his brother through their link. Harry smiled at the hand on his belly and turned his attention to the magazine full of baby clothes in his lap. He pointed to a small black hoodie with silver and green snakes intertwined on the torso.

"What about this one, Dragon?"

Draco searched the page, taking in the detail of the article of clothing, then grinned. He gazed into the silver-green eyes of his beloved and felt happiness well within him and from his lover. 

"It's perfect for children of two Slytherians."

"Three."

"Ah yes. You're indeed being resorted. I forgot."

Harry rolled his eyes and began his previous perusal of the magazine.

"Have you and Sev thought of names?"

"We thought you could suggest and we'd go with whatever you came up with."

Harry looked up, astonished that he was being trusted with something so major.

"Are you certain? Because I already have two picked out."

Draco smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Um. Rigel Serpens and Altais Draconis." the raven haired teen replied nervously, twirling a strand of his now blue streaked hair around his finger.

Draco blinked in surprise at the names. Not only had Harry decided to keep with Black tradition but he'd given one of the children his first name as their middle. The blond suddenly grinned and leaned over to pull his lover into a warm sensual kiss. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue swept into his mouth and he snapped his fingers, causing the magazine to disappear as he climbed into his Dragon's lap. Draco growled and gripped at his mate's hips, bringing him as close to his body as he possibly could.

"Poor Sev. Missing out on this." Draco stated, nipping at Harry's neck.

Harry moaned and rocked his hips forward, submissively baring his neck so his mate had better access.

"He'll assault me later I'm sure." Harry breathed out, his long locks tickling Draco's hands that still resided on his hips. Draco snorted and pulled away slightly.

"Uncle Sev will probably pounce on you as soon as you make it to the common room."

Harry laughed. Draco smiled at the sound. Two months prior and he wouldn't have been able to enjoy this beautiful sound emitting from the raven on his lap. He knew Severus treasured every moment his had listening to the laughter of their wolf.

"Do you think Severus will like the names, Dragon?" Harry asked, burrowing his head into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco smirked, but nodded.

"I'm sure he will."

"Good."

They cuddled in silence, feeding each other comfort. It didn't last long. The compartment door slammed open and a familiar red head and bushy haired busybody stood in the doorway.

"Well well, if it isn't Malfoy. Already corrupting a new whore?" remarked the redhead with a sneer he couldn't quite pull off.

The bushy haired brunette sniffed audibly, as if the very sight of someone taking an interest in Malfoy offended her. It probably did. Draco growled when Harry burrowed closer to him, knowing on an instinctual level that their words hurt him greatly.  
Rubbing soothing circles into his lover's back, he turned icy silver eyes to the intruders.

"Is there a reason you are here disturbing my mate, Weasel?"

This statement was met with surprised and disgusted looks from both the Weasel and the Mudblood.

"Mate? Who would mate with a Death Eater like you?" Ron scowled, making plain his disgust.

The raven haired figure spun around in Draco's lap and pinned him with angry silver-green eyes. They were once more surprised when a soft male voice emitted form the lithe figure.

"I would, you filthy traitors. He loves me and he cares for me. He and my other mate and my aniki. You would never understand. Don't bad mouth my mate, because you don't know him."

"Nathair, sit. Thank you for standing up for me and Panther, but they aren't worth it." Draco stated kindly, gripping his lover's hand and pulling his wolf back into his lap. Immediately Harry began to purr and cuddled close to his dragon. Running a soothing hand through the wolf's blue streaked raven locks, he returned his attention to the two furious looking teens in the doorway.

"I wouldn't insult him or us if I were you. I am very protective of my mate." he growled out and then chuckled when he felt Harry snuffling around his pockets in the inner most part of his robes.  
"Left inside pocket, wolf."

With a cry of triumph, Harry pulled out a blood lollie and then settled into his lover's lap. He happily nibbled, ignoring the two annoyances at the door, garnering another chuckle. Both mates had quickly discovered that Harry's craving for blood lollies increased now that he was pregnant. So both kept the treats close on their person in case a craving struck. 

"I'll talk to you however I want to Death Eater scum. Who is this whore anyways? I don't recognize him." Ron snapped, glaring at the raven.

Draco glared at the redhead but otherwise kept his face emotionless.

"I found him." 

This elicited a sigh of contentment from the figure in the blond's lap. Hermione glared at Nathair in disgust.

"What. Did you force him into being your whore?"

Nathair bit harshly into his lollie and glared at the mudblood. He growled causing the two traitors to tremble. He sounded absolutely feral.

"No one forced me into anything. Dragon and Panther and aniki saved me from a fate worse than death. I was proud to be considered worthy enough to be Dragon and Panther's mates." he hissed angrily, spraying bits of blood lollie, his voice sounding slightly hoarse even though he hadn't raised it.

Draco winced. These idiots had no idea they were dealing with a protective and hormonal werewolf. He wasn't going to warn them.

"What could possibly have been so bad? Did your mummy and daddy not give you everything you wanted?" Ron scathingly replied. His tone mocking.

Harry snarled, his magic whipping around the compartment; the pendant, bracelet, and ring he wore glowing with a bright yellow light as the magics in them tried to help him calm down. He surged to his feet. Visible black tendril of Harry's magic wrapped around the traitor's necks, lifting them up.

"Fuck you. You know nothing of real pain or real suffering. Neither of you have been starved nor beaten. Neither of you have ever experienced loneliness. No. You've been coddled by a mother and father who love you. Who would never harm you. Who fed you and kept you safe."

"Nathair."

Harry turned blazing, tear filled eyes to his mate and released his hold on the two lumps of flesh now taking up residence in the floor. Draco opened up his arms and with a sob of remembered pain, Harry crawled into his lover's lap, curling into a ball. Whispering words of comfort into Harry's ear, the halfbreed eventually calmed.  
Draco seethed with anger at the pain he felt reverberating through the bond.

"Last warning. Stay away from my mate. Trust me when I say you will regret this." the blond snapped and with a violent push of his own magic, flung the two out of the room and locked and warded the doors.

Sev wasn't going to be pleased.

-end if chapter eleven-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh man this is the last of my typed up chapters! -sobs- but I promise this is a finished work so all I have to do is type it up...unlike Exhibit A which is stuck on Chapter 14? I can't remember right now.....  
> But I had fun with my family, and at NekoCon as well! I finally was able to get my ears and tail and collar! I was geeking out about seeing all of the different anime/game characters I knew too! My husband was rolling his eyes and smiling at my goofiness but I couldn't help it. Once a geek, always a geek xD
> 
> I met some other furries there too! This really awesome green and black dragon with an air tank and goggles was there...I don't know his name...but he was by far my favorite! Him and the furry that squeaked xD oh man I felt so loved and ...-realizes she's been ranting- ok I need to quit...on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. I do own Melvin Antek and the cubs in Harry's belly xD

Sitting on the stool for the second time in his life and he still couldn't help biting his lip in worry. He needn't have. The Sorting Hat went over his head and he was plunged into darkness. He felt the presence of the Hat and gasped when it caressed his mind.

-Well well. Hello again Mr. Black. Congratulations on your mates.-

Blinking in surprise, Harry grinned.

'Thank you Mr. Hat.'

He felt amusement from the Hat.

-I have a request young wolf.-

'Yes?'

-There is a first year Slytherin who needs a pack and protection. Dumbledore wishes to use him as a spy in your brother's ranks.-

Harry growled inwardly. He was trying to use a wolf cub to ferret out more of its kind!?

-That's what I assumed as well. Will you and your mates adopt him? Since it seems you already have cubs on the way, I don't see how it's going to be a problem.-

Harry sighed but nodded. He wholeheartedly agreed. And he was sure his family would welcome the idea.

-Thank you. Don't worry about your mates or your children. Hogwarts, myself, and Fawkes have banded together to keep you protected from anything. Including poisons. Still. Be safe.-

'Of course.'

-Good. Now. SLYTHERIN!-

Finally, Harry removed the Hat and calmly sauntered overto his designated table, telling himself that he wasn't fleeing to Draco's side. He sat beside Draco and was immediately calmed when said Veela gently caressed his back.

"What happened up there?" his mate inquired.

Harry felt the concern from both of his mates and sent soothing waves of his magic along their link to placate them.

"We have allies with the school, hat, and Dumble's prized pet. Also we'll have to keep an eye out for a first year. Apparently Dumbles wishes to use him to spy in aniki."

The first year beside him flinched and Harry turned to look at the kid. He discretely snuffled the child and smiled softly.

"Never mind. I think I found him. Hello cub. What is your name?" asked the halfbreed kindly.

The first year trembled slightly, his brown eyes widening. Harry looked the child over. He was small for a firstie, with layered short black hair and soft brown eyes. Harry's wolf instincts screamed at him to protect the innocent cub. Draco blinked in surprise when Harry leaned forward and nuzzled the firstie's cheek, effectively marking him. Brown eyes widened in shock.

"M-my name is M-Melvin. Melvin Antek. Are you my new mummy?"

Harry chuckled and ruffled the first years head.

"If you want." he grinned and pulled out a blood lollie, handing it to the cub." Here. I have plenty. Now. Melvin I would like to introduce you to one of my mates," Harry motioned to the now confused blond and lightly kissed his lover on the lips as Melvin put his lollie away,"This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Melvin. We are going to take care of him from now on. Is that alright?" he was suddenly scared. What if his mates refused to help? This pup needed a family. 

Feeling the panic he pulled his sub into a tender embrace and nuzzled Harry's neck, successfully calming him.

"Of course. You know that any child you consider yours is precious to both Sev and I, regardless of being blood related or not."

Melvin watched his new mummy get comforted by his mate and smiled softly. They made a good couple. He couldn't wait to meet the other mate. 

"You mean it, Dragon?"

"Of course, wolf. You need to eat now ok? We will take Melvin to meet Sev after dinner. He'll be protected." this was said as the blond Malfoy heir rubbed Harry's belly, making Melvin breathe in his mother's scent once more.

He smelt both mates and spice. It was a scent reserved for the Breeders of their species. Melvin's eyes widened.

"Mummy, are you going to have cubs?" he whispered, making sure that no one could hear him speak.

Harry inclined his head and smiled warmly at the cub.

"Yes. Twins. My mates are going to be daddies. And you will be their big brother!" he whispered back.

Melvin purred a little at the thought of having siblings. He grinned.

"I'm happy for you mummy." 

Harry grinned and began to eat. The others followed suit and all was quiet for a while until the Great Hall was dismissed to their dorms. Harry stood with Draco and pulled Melvin up, keeping hold of his hand as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Harry squeaked when a pair of black clad arms snuck around his waist.

"Picking up strays now, brat?" came the cool velvet voice of his other mate and Harry melted into his lovers warm comforting embrace.

"Sev , meet Melvin. A wolf pup who needs our help. Let's talk more about it with less of an audience." stated the wold, eyeing the headmaster who was making his way over. 

Melvin immediately his behind Harry who was in turn hidden behind his mates.

"Good evening Headmaster. How may we help you?" Severus drawled obviously acting as a buffer.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the scar ridden individual behind his spy and the Malfoy brat.

"It had come to my attention that Mr. Nathair used Dark Magic to assault Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

Harry snorted. Figures. The traitors. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"They insulted my mate. He was defending himself."

Dumbledore's eyes didn't twinkle. They only glared.

"See that you stay away from them. Filthy Slytherins such as yourselves have no right tone near them. One hundred points from Slytherin." and with a smug smile the headmaster turned and left.

Sev and Draco shared twin growls of anger and gathered a slightly trembling mate into their embrace. Melvin clung to Harry's waist, trying to offer his own comfort.

"I'm sorry, Panther. Don't be mad at me please! I didn't mean to lose my temper! But they insulted Dragon. They mocked my pain."

Severus growled at the sound of sorrow in his mate's voice and squeezed tighter.

"You had every right to be angry. When I tell Slytherin what happened they'll make sure that the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor suffer. I'll make it extra difficult on them in class. Now, let's go somewhere more private."

Harry nodded and he grabbed Melvin's hand. Together the Slytherins made it to Severus' dorms to talk over Melvin's fate with his new family.

-end of chapter twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys I'm posting this because I promised I'd post something but really I haven't been in a writing mood this weekend..just a lot of stuff has been happening that's stressing me out, and so...blah. But I want you guys to get the next chapters so I'm pushing through my internal irritations so I can give you the story.. (Especially since this one is finished)  
> I think this is a rather short chapter...sorry...but I hope you enjoy it anyways...I have a surprise for all of you in the next chapter...I hope you guys like it :3
> 
> Without further ado, 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own Melvin and the children...

Weeks later found Harry in his older mate's rooms with Melvin. The younger wolf, although experiencing some bullying of his own, had managed to fit in pretty well with Harry and his mates. Also, over the weeks, Melvin had learned of Harry's true identity and that of his aniki as well. Surprisingly enough Melvin didn't care, as long as his new mummy was safe. Harry looked the young wolf cub over and then blinked when he felt a twitch in his abdomen.

"Mel! Feel! They kicked!" He squealed excitedly.

Melvin quickly ran over from his spot at the hearth and rubbed on his mummy's more pronounced tummy. Sure enough there came another kick.

"Why are you feeling up on your mother?" Drawled Severus, stepping into his rooms, eyebrow raised in question.

Harry twisted slightly from his position in the couch and grinned excitedly.

"Sev! The babies moved!" 

Severus' eyes widened with awe and he quickly made his way to his lover, placing a semi-trembling hand to his wolf-mate's belly. Another kick had his eyes widening further.

"Where's Dragon? He should be here to feel this. And aniki too!"

Severus smiled slowly.

"Draco is currently occupied. However, I'll go and fetch him. Melvin, on the dresser is my two way mirror. Go get it please."

Melvin nodded and trotted to go get the item he was instructed to. Seconds later he returned and handed Harry the mirror. Severus kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Now you talk to To,, while I go rescue my godson from detention with a certain redhead."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What did that git do to my Dragon?"

Severus' grin was feral.

"Don't worry. All he did was insult you again. Draco cursed him with crotch rot."

Harry laughed and reached up to languidly kiss his lover.

"Tell Draco, when you get him, that I said thank you. For defending me and for saving the world from more Granger's and Weasley's being added to it."

Severus barked out a laugh so similar to Sirius' that for a moment Harry felt like crying, but the felling disappeared when Severus leaned into Harry and devoured his mouth.

"Just remember how much we love you, brat. I'll let him know that the babies kicked. He'll be thrilled." With that said the dour man left his rooms once more.

Melvin smiled softly. He'd grown to love his adopted pack. Having been raised in an orphanage (and multiple foster homes when not) he'd always wanted a family. And Harry and his mates took good care of him. Treated him like a member of their unit. They make wonderful parents to his new baby brothers.

"How long do you have left, mum?"

Harry tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Mum said that Werewolves normally carry cubs for about five or six months. Since they normally have a small litter. Mum said that wolves having one child meant that one or both mates had a lower probability of having children to begin with and it was only through Magic herself that they were granted children. Anyways, I have about four left."

Melvin's eyes widened.

" I am unsure if I have siblings."

Harry's eyes softened and he pulled his adopted son to his side and snuffled his cub's neck.

"We'll have Sev do a heritage potion ok?"

Melvin nodded and snuggled close as Harry returned his attention to the mirror.

"Alright lets tell aniki."

Another nod and the mirror glowed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off, I'm so sorry I've been bad about updating lately...there has been alot of stressful things happening in both my, and my husbands respective families lately...and I've been preoccupied. But on a good note...I've finally come to the point in Exhibit A where the Dursleys are being punished...and Tom and Harry's relationship...gets steamy xD  
> So expect that in the next few updates :3
> 
> Second, I'm so happy that so many of you love my Death's Heir! It means alot! Especially since that is my baby :3
> 
> Thirdly, I have no excuse as to why this is such a short chapter...like it's so pathetic...so please don't complain cause I already know how pitiful it is, you won't be telling me anything new...lol! But...to make it up to you...there is a twist in the next chapter...I wonder if any of you can figure out what it is :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Eel (people from FA understand)

Voldemort had just released his Death Eaters from their most recent meeting when his mirror began to glow, heating up his pocket. A jolt of worry shot through him, concern for his little brother causing him to sit up in his seat and grip the handle of the two-way tightly.  
That feeling only lessened when both Harry and Melvin's faces appeared on its surface, but it didn't completely die away.

"Aniki! Guess what just happened?"

"What? Are you and the babies ok?"

Harry's eyes softened and he smiled, giving his brother a small nod.

"We're fine, aniki. I just wanted to let you know that I just felt them kick!"

Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Really?"

This time Melvin nodded enthusiastically.

"Both Papa Severus and I felt it too, Uncle Tom!" He stated happily, his face flushed with joy.

Tom tilted his head to the side.

"Where's Draco? Wasn't he there to feel it too? It's too late for him to be in class." The Dark Lord inquired.

Harry wrinkled his nose.  
"Dragon had detention thanks to a certain Weasel. Apparently he insulted me and Draco retaliated. Sev went to get him."

Tom inwardly growled in anger. There were many things he'd love to do to torture that red head brat.  
"Are the twins still moving?"

"A little bit, why?"

"I'll be there in a bit with Narcissa. She needs to do your check up anyways. You only have a few months left."

Harry grinned.  
"I hope they are born on Dad's birthday. That would be awesome."

The Dark Lord chuckled but nodded.

"By the way. How's mum?"

"He's out with Fenrir. Helping with the pack. Fenrir made Remus a teacher, but has graciously allowed him to remain unmated. Like he wished."

Harry sighed sadly.

"He misses daddy so much."

"If-"

"I know, Tom. But you can't. And it's ok. Mum said he's happy with me there for him instead. And now I'm giving him grand-cubs. He's really ecstatic!"

Tom chuckled once more. Yes Remus had told him. But even if he hadn't, Tom would have know. He hadn't seen the wolf looks so at peace.

"Oh! Sev is back!"

"Alright tell him to strengthen the wards. I'm coming through with Narcissa in a bit."

"As you wish, my lord." Came Severus' drawl and the connection was released.  
With a smile Tom stood and went in search of his medic so he could visit his little brother


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OwO update! So how excited are you to see it? There are only two more chapters left guys! Amazing huh? I hope you guys like this chapter....the surprise I promised is in here :3  
> The next chapter will be super long x.x so hopefully it will make up for the shortness of this one...  
> I'm so happy that more people love this than I thought ever would!
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own anyone but the children and Melvin...

Chapter 15-

Narcissa smiled when she caught the delighted smile that her son shared with his pregnant mate. He looked so much like Lucius when the elder Malfoy had felt Draco's first few kicks. Both elder Malfoy's were thrilled that they would be grandparents soon, and Narcissa felt doubly blessed that she was tasked with seeing to their care and birth.  
So far all of the check ups had ended great. Harry was going to be a wonderful mother. She could see it in the way he watched over the newer addition to their odd family. Even Lucius seemed to have taken to the former Potter.  
Then there was their lord. She'd never seen him so happy. Or Severus for that matter. 

She gazed at the halfbreed sitting on the couch, surrounded by once bitter and angry men and her normally cold blue eyes softened with real love. All because of this young man. They were all happy. Even her sister, Bella, was happy all thanks to Harry giving them something they'd once thought completely lost to them. She glanced at the sheet in her hand and frowned. It was a diagnostic of the twins and Harry's health. Everything was perfectly fine...but...oh dear.  
Narcissa laughed, garnering looks of confusion from the gathered wizards by the couch.

"What is it Aunt Cissa?" Harry asked, head tilted to the side in a perfect parody of a dog.

Narcissa snickered and held up the sheet.

"You'll need to come up with another name."

Tom got it first and his eyes rounded before returning to his brother's stomach. Sev got it next and he sat heavily onto a nearby table. His expression a mixture if awe and happiness. The others were left still confused.

"Harry-dear, you are having triplets. The third boy must have shifted away from the first scans. But you are going to have three boys." She chuckled when Harry's eyes brimmed with fat tears.

"I'm going to have three cubs?! You hear that Sev, Draco? I'm going to be even more of a mommy!"

Draco smirked smugly and nodded. All three older males reached out equally shaking hands to smooth down Harry's stomach. Melvin squealed suddenly, apparently finally over his shock, and launched himself at Harry; hugging him close. Harry did cry then and he smiled as he was very suddenly nuzzled by three noses on his neck and chest. Tom grinned at his brother.

"So what will this third brother's name be?"

Harry thought a bit but it was Melvin who made the first suggestion.

"Um...how about Mic Laochra? It means 'Little Warrior'."

Melvin blushed when all turned to him but Harry sniffled and grinned widely in approval, Tom mimicking his brother's smile. Severus though it over and finally nodded.

"I don't see why not. The other names were just as beautiful so this fits in perfectly."

Draco nodded. Even though it wasn't a constellation name, it was fine.the name was just as special.

"Are you sure? I love it but it's not a traditional Black name. Do you think dad, or momma Bella and papa Rodolphus will mind?" Harry looked nervously between his mates and his brother then finally his aunt.

Narcissa smiled and shook her head.

"Quite frankly it'll be a nice change to have another Black without the traditional Black name. I think Bella would agree, Nathair." The blonde matriarch replied, using Harry's fake name, a name she preferred and used often. Although Harry never minded as Tom had given him the name.

Said brother stood finally.

"Little brother, I have moved up the plans. Now that there are four to protect, I will instruct Lucius to round up the Death Eaters two weeks from now. We will kill Dumbles and your relatives then." His grin was feral at Harry's devious smirk," but I will require young Draco's help. He and Severus are to provide a way for Lucius and the others to come through. Your mother and Fenrir will be in the battle. I want YOU to go to my manor for safety until the battle is over."

"So I can't be used as a shield, bait, or leverage."

"Precisely."

"Does he know who I really am?"

Severus shook his head.

"No but he hates you anyways. You are everything he hates. A wolf, a Slytherin , and mated to two of his ex-pawns."

Harry yawned and rubbed at his belly.

"Ok. Sev can you get me something? I'm hungry."

Severus rolled his eyes at the change in subject but nodded.  
"Extra bloody steak with a bottle of steak sauce?"

Harry moaned and licked his lips but nodded. He received a wink from Narcissa, as she understood random cravings, and a snicker from Melvin -who yawned shortly after. Harry noticed and kissed his cub's forehead.

"Go to bed, Mel. Draco, can Mel sleep in the guest room tonight? I don't want him wandering alone."

Draco nodded and with a final peck to Melvin's forehead the younger werewolf followed his adopted father to the guest room. When Draco returned, Harry was happily chewing down on the steak and Severus was gently carding his hand through his lover's hair. Draco took up his spot at Harry's feet and set said appendages onto his lap as he sat down. He rubbed his hand over the stomach of his mate as well.

"Are you happy?" Harry whispered timidly.

Both Sev and Draco nodded in unison.

"More than you know, Ry."

Harry smiled and finished his plate. A few minutes later he was out cold and his brother laughed quietly.

"I'm glad his mood swings aren't that bad."

Narcissa sniggered.

"That'll change during the next few days."

Tom shook his head.

" No. Harry is just too mild mannered. Remus said he was the same way."

Narcissa snorted.  
"Lucky brat."

They all laughed and an hour later Tom and Narcissa left. Sev and Draco were left curled up to their mate, the couch magicked to fit all three mates comfortably.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: almost finished with this one guys! Can you believe you only have one more chapter left? I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for sticking wit me this long!

WTD Chapter 16-

Harry sighed as he leaned against the wall that the door to the Room of Requirement stood. Beside him, just as bored as he was, was his Uncle Rabastan. The halls were clear at the moment, and even though both were unconcerned with being found, it was relieving not having to ask for back up when the last perpetrations for the up coming battle were going on in said room. 

"Are you excited, Uncle?"

He received a grunt and his lips twitched into a playful smile.

"Aw, is my beloved Uncle Rab bored?"

His uncle glared at him mockingly but even he was hard pressed not to smile. Gently he smacked his nephew on the arm. He, like many of the others of Harry's extended family, was thrilled about the new additions. And like the others, he was equally worried for Harry's, and the triplets' safety. That on top of being ecstatic over the battle that would be taking place hours from now had set many on edge, him included.  
Sighing, he absently reached out and placed a calm hand on his nephew's bulging stomach. He was so proud of Harry. So thankful.

"Yes, I'm excited, young wolf. And yes. At the moment I am bored."

Harry's silver- green orbs widened at the concern but he smiled. It was something he was still getting used to. This everyone-caring-about-him thing. It was still a surprising thing to him that his mates even cared. No one, maybe except his older mate and his aniki, could know just how much it all meant to him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry blew a lock of his now shortened hair from his face. It now curved around his face in layered unruly cuts.  
He still looked stunning. Added with the natural pregnant glow, he was an absolutely beautiful sight. 

"I hope everything goes alright. I want this over with so that I can have my babies in a safer world." Harry remarked, his eyes somewhat distant. Rabastan nodded his agreement.

"Don't worry, nephew. If I have to kill them myself, all who harmed you will perish tonight so that you, your children, and your mates can live full lives." The younger Lestrange vowed.

Harry nodded and they stayed together in a companionable silence until the door opened and Draco stepped out, along with Severus, Tom, and half a dozen death eaters. Harry stepped away from the door and was immediately embraced by his brother.

"So?"

"They are in my dungeons. Lucius and Narcissa are guarding them so that you may kill them after all this is done."

Harry nodded.

"And Neville? Luna? The Twins?"

Draco smirked.

"Those few who were loyal but wished to remain neutral are at the manor."

"Who stayed?"

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped aside, revealing the Weasley Twins. Harry smiled softly as their grins widened.

"Hello brother dear-"

"It's been so awful-"

"-lonely without you-"

"-so we thought we'd help you-"

"-you know to keep you safe and all."

Harry snorted.

"I'll be safe. Uncle Rab is watching me in Sev's rooms. You just want an excuse to curse your classmates who laughed at your ideas, your family who blatantly dismissed you as being stupid because you like pranks, and the headmaster for fucking with my life."

He was rewarded with twin smirks of dark glee as well as a thorough kiss on the lips from both. Which earned them a heated moan from Harry (who seemed to be in a constant state of hour invests now), and growls of irritation from Tom, Severus, and Draco. When the twins stepped back, Harry whimpered and then cried out suddenly as his lops and neck were simultaneously assaulted with possessive nips and kisses by his mates. The Twins smirked and shivered as they watched Harry get ravished by his mates. Even the other Death Eaters present had a hard time looking away or not feeling aroused. Tome noticed their looks of lust and snorted.

::Oh fuck!:: Harry hissed in parsle and Tom shuddered in arousal.

Finally, Harry was released from their hold and enveloped in a protective hug. Draco from behind and Sev from in front, a habit they'd fallen into. 

"Unless otherwise stated you red headed ruffians will keep your paws off of our mate." Stated Severus, his black eyes growling impossibly darker as his vampire raged.

Likewise, Draco's veela side had reared it's head, causing the blond to nuzzle and sniff his mate, effectively marking him with his scent. Harry on the other hand was feeling entirely too boneless to care. Four brilliant snogs in one sitting will do that to you. He was brought out of his hate when he felt Hogwarts' warning thrum through his veins. 

Trouble.

"Someone is here," he rasped.

Both of his mates straightened and Sev turned, blocking Harry from sight. The other Death Eaters formed a wall on either side of Harry, Draco and Sev. Tom placed a comforting hand on his baby brother, sending love to him through their link. Nervousness, worry, and unconditional love filtered back and Tom smirked. Surprise flitted across the faces of the three who rounded the corner. 

"Snape!" Shouted the first, voice filled with hate and loathing.

"Weasel."

"Now I'm very disappointed in you, my boy. I thought with your vow to protect Harry that you wouldn't have sided with his murderers." Came the second vile voice of the headmaster.

Harry growled and was closely mimicked but most everyone around him. Rabastan bared his teeth, McNair narrowed his eyes. Bellatrix snorted. The Carrow twins glared balefully and Rodolphus, standing beside his son and wife, merely chuckled at the Light's stupidity. Severus flinched when he felt his lord's oppressive magics flare in his anger. Tom stepped forward.

"I didn't kill young Harry. He left of his own free will. He's never been happier. Tell me, headmaster. Why did you allow Harry to be so thoroughly beaten and down trodden?" Tom bit out.

However, it wasn't the old wizard who replied but Hermione.

"That little freak deserved it! He was gay and hard for Malfoy! On top of that, he was the son of that filthy mutt and rabid wolf. He deserved to be beaten! In fact this summer we were going to let him be raped." She boasted proudly; even Ron smirked.

Harry breathed in sharply, leaning heavily on Draco, as he paled and his knees buckled.

"Ry! Shit! My lord!" Draco called in fear. 

Harry's eyes had succeeded in rolling slightly and his hands instinctively covered over his babies. Tom pushed through his ranks and picked up his brother, cradling the younger wolf in his arms and his Death Eaters once more surrounded him. Dumbledore eyes narrowed.

"Why do you have young Nathair in your ranks?"

Severus, who'd frozen when his love had collapsed, snarled and stepped forward slightly.

"He is more protected by our lord than he could ever be by you." Severus spun to his lord with pleading eyes,"My lord, please. He needs to be safe."

Tom raised a brow but he understood the urgency. He needed Narcissa to care for Harry until all was safe.

"T-Tom?" Came his otouto's voice.

Tom stared at his brother and his breath caught at the absolute rage in his eyes.

::Murder them, aniki. Murder them for me. And please bring yourself and everyone back safe. Do this and I promise that as soon as my babies are born I will give you an heir. My mates have already agreed.::

Although the younger wizard's eyes were steel, his voice was gentle and soft, full of love. Tom closed his eyes a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed with such tender words. Finally, a blood thirsty grin stretched across his face and he nodded.

::You have my word, my little wolf. I will make them suffer. For you and your children mean more to me than anything.:: the Dark Lord confessed.

Harry's eyes widened.

"My lord?"

"Don't worry Young Draco, your babies are safe. Rabastan!"

Said Lestrange stepped forward closely shadowed by his brother and sister in law. Bella looked on, worried for her adopted son and nephew. Rodolphus' eyes narrowed in hatred towards the three Light wizards mere feet away.

"Rabastan. Take Harry to Cissa and Luc. They will make sure the babies are safe and that Harry is kept calm. When you are done, return. Today is a day of blood baths." The Dark Lord's eyes were a dark red, his rage was so sincere.

Rabastan nodded and cradled his nephew when said wolf's body was transferred to his arms.

"Save some for me, my lord." He commented dryly.

Bella kissed Harry's forehead, closely followed by Sev and Draco.

"Make sure you guys come home safe ok?" Harry whispered, looking around to his lovers, brother, and family -adopted, blood, and Death Eater.

They all nodded, silently vowing revenge for what would have been down, what had been done, and what had been caused by the Light to happen by their manipulations. The Twins' faces for once showed utter anger.

"Give them hell, Fred and George." Harry smiled at them tiredly, his body finally succumbing to the stress of everything.

Seriously saluting him, they turned their attention to the small gathering of Light wizards. With a final bow Rabastan and Harry, with the help of Hogwarts, apparated from the ancient castle. Once he was gone, Tom and the other wizards dropped their concealed powers and it was as if a black cloud surrounded them and billowed out.

"Who is that child that you all protect him so much? Ron sneered in disgust.

Fred and George sauntered forward and hermione's eyes widened even as Ron's narrowed.

"Hello, Ronnekins! Fancy meeting you here!"

"If we'd known all of you were behind our baby brothers pain-"

"-we'd have offed you sooner-"

"-much sooner." The Twins snarled back and forth.

Ron's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"I thought Harry was your brother."

Dumbledore choked.

"No."

Tom's smirk was anything but amused as he once more stepped in front of his Death Eaters.

"Oh yes. Young Nathair is in fact my brother, Bella and Rodolphus' adopted son, Severus and Draco's mate, and you know him as Harry Potter."

If possible, Dumbledore paled so much you could almost count the smallest veins in his face. Hermione gasped.

"That filthy halfbreed has been at the school this whole time and we never knew!?"

Dumbledore glared at the Dark wizards.

"Clever glamour he wears."

Severus snorted.

"Fool. That is how he actually looks without all of your fallacies included. He takes an awful lot after his father. I think maybe Sirius Black would be proud with how far his son has progressed. Even if he was mated to me."

Draco grunted but otherwise stayed silent. Tom chuckled and tenderly stroked his wand.

"Don't you see, old man? You treated him with hatred. Lies. Falsehoods. We, the supposed Darkside, the great evil, gave him exactly what he needed. Love, safety, friendship, family and we gave him truth. Because of this I'm going to be an Uncle and soon...very soon...if his mates permit, I'll be able to have a son of my own. This child you threw away, he loves so unconditionally and he has given hope back to those whose hope you stole. And now, you will pay for causing my otouto pain. If he loses these cubs because of you and your Light I will resurrect you just to kill you again."

Pausing in his tirade to glance at his Death Eaters, he gave a subtle nod. The Death Eaters stepped forward as one and defended on the trembling Light.

::For you, otouto. Are the triplets ok?:: Tom hissed mentally.

::Yes. Cissa said that because of all the protective spells the cubs are safe. If they hadn't...oh...thank you for sending Melvin and Eugene here.::

Tom chuckled. Eugene was a Ravenclaw they'd found a few days before. He claimed he was Melvin's biological brother. Their mother and father had apparently been hunted down by Ministry officials until they'd been killed when Eugene was seven and Melvin a newborn. The two had been placed in separate secluded and cruel orphanages until a loving family had adopted Eugene. He'd planned on going back for his brother but by then the younger cub had been moved to a new hell hole.  
When Eugene had seen Melvin at the Sorting he'd kept an eye on the cub. When he'd seen how protected he'd become by Harry and Draco he became intrigued. Finally, he'd gotten up the courage to tell his brother the truth. After confirming it through potions, Eugene had been adopted into Harry's ever growing family.  
Eugene hadn't looked back and since he was of age and his foster parents were now dead, he resided in the manor. Tom had been ok with the new addition. He would never begrudge his brother new pack mates as long as they protected him. Eugene had readily agreed. Now Melvin and Eugene rarely left Harry's side. It was rather amusing.

::You are welcome, little wolf. Get some sleep. We'll be home soon, Dumbles' head on a platter and your betrayers strung up in the halls by their intestines.::

Harry's arousal filtered through the bond they shared and Tom cackled, garnering the attention of his followers.

::Fuck you, Tom.::

::Goodnight, cub::

::See you soon, Tom::

Cutting off the connection he turned to his followers and his malicious grin broke through.

"The babies and Harry are fine. So fly my Death Eaters. Fly and feast and destroy. Bring down those who brought us all pain. Avenge my baby brother who couldn't join us."

Right then Rabastan appeared and cackled.

"Your triplets kicked out a super amount of calming dark magic for their mother as he was anxious when I left. Even Narcissa laughed her arse off."

Severus shook his head in amusement and Draco scoffed.

"Let's go children," Tom drawled and they advanced.

The fight for freedom began.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is it guys! The end! I hope you like it! And thank you for sticking around for this :3  
> I know it kinda feels rushed for an ending but like I told you this is older in terms of stories I've written and I was bad at endings xD
> 
> Alright it's my bed time! Enjoy!

Chapter 17 of WTD

The Light was defeated quite soundly that day. The Dursleys a few days later. With the main components of the Light disposed if , Tom was able to move forward with his plans at full speed. It took three years to be completely safe for all wizards but it was accomplished,  
Lucius was made Minister of Magic, the only one higher that him was Tom.  
Draco became ahead Auror while Severus devoted his time to his children, his mate, and his job as Tom's head medic/potions master.  
Narcissa stayed at home to better care for her grandchildren and godchildren. Bella and Rodolphus opened a child care center of their own to call home. The Twins thrived on their joke shop and their adopted daughter ended up being just like them, pranks and all.  
And Harry?

"You know, you always look so angelic when you've just given birth, little brother." Stated Tom as he stood by his little brother's bedside.

Harry smiled tiredly, cradling their newest child to his chest as he was fed from his baby bottle. This was his and Tom's second child, their first two years old now (born a year after Harry's triplets.

"I hope to keep giving you and my mates children, aniki. I love them all so much and if it makes you all happy I don't mind."

Tom chuckled and peered at his busily eating newborn son.  
"An appetite on him."

Harry snickered and glanced back down at his little bundle.

"How is Sev and Draco? I know they needlessly worry every time I'm pregnant. And the triplets and Sin must be scared." He looked back at the older wizard and his heart melted at the look of love that was held in the Dark Lord's gaze.

"Your other mates are fine, although they were worried until I told them you had made it out fine. The triplets and Sin were more excited they were getting another sibling than you, but that is only because they didn't understand. By the way, Melvin and Eugene are coming by. They wanted to see the newest addition as well."

Harry chuckled at his brother and squealed slightly when the baby hissed in parsle.

::Ma::

Harry's eyes began to tear up. Even Tom had a hard time keeping his eyes completely dry.

::That's right little one. I'm your mommy. And this is your daddy, can you say hello to your daddy?::

Tom held his breath as bright violet eyes turned to him. A small baby grin reached his son's face and Tom smiled back.

::Da::

Tom couldn't help the tears that fell. He'd missed Sin's first words in parsle because he'd been taking down a few stragglers from a mini-resistance group that had meant Harry and his children harm. Harry had sent a patronous with a recording of Sin's first word, 'flu bee' and Tom had nearly wept in joy in front of his Death Eaters.

::That's right, little snake. Have you thought of a name?:: he asked, continuing the conversation in parsletongue.

Harry kissed his son's nose and nodded.

::Yes. His name will be Janus Nathair. After all, Sin's middle name is Zelenilio:: he replied with a smirk.

Tom rolled his eyes but nodded his approval and gently kissed his brother on the lips, causing Harry to sigh contentedly. In a way...even though they were brothers, Tom had become Harry's honorary mate. Sev and Draco actually didn't seem bothered. They appeared more relaxed with it. Which was good. Because of this there was no animosity between any of the siblings beyond occasionally the friendly rivalry. Releasing his hold on Harry's lips Tom smiled and snapped his fingers. With a loud pop that nearly caused the baby to start crying, a house elf appeared.

"What can Woog be doings for the Master?" It squeaked.

Harry hid a smile of amusement behind his hand as the elf received a rather lethal looking glare from Tom. However, Janus calmed after a moment as his mama began singing to him in parsletongue, and all was forgiven...for now.

"Please get Severus, Draco, the triplets and Sin for me."

The elf bowed and with a quieter pop, disappeared. Withing moments four sets of mini feet sounded down the hall and the door was flung open, revealing the triplets and Sin. They launched themselves at the bed, Sin getting help from Tom as they scrabbled to see their youngest brother.

"Easy now boys. Your mother is tired as is little Janus." Tom admonished as they all peered at Janus in wonder.

Three year old Rigel, the more calm and studious of the three brothers, gave his mother a once over.

"Are you alright, mother?"

Harry smiled gently and nuzzles his son's cheek.

"Just tired, cub. Your baby brother and I both. Don't worry. Give us a few days and we'll be better, I promise."

Rigel nuzzled his mother's face and like a small puppy, which in a way he was, licked his mother's nose. Surprised, as it had been a while since Rigel had sought such comfort, Harry licked Rigel's nose back and the young cub relaxed.

"I love you, mommy." He whispered, but was quickly and sincerely mimicked by his siblings. 

Tom smiled warmly as Harry drew all of his cubs close, careful not to smoosh his youngest.

"I love you all so much my beautiful cubs."

The moment was semi broken by a clearing of Severus' throat. The boys turned to their fathers and flushed.

"And what are you four doing, stealing all of your mother's love from us like that." Severus drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Immediately all eyes became wide and they turned large wet eyes on their mother.

"You -sniff- still -sniff- love daddy and papa and father right?" Inquired Rigel as Sin began to cry silently in fear that they had stolen their mother's love.

Tom chuckled even as Harry smiled kindly at his sons.

"Your fathers are being silly. I love all of you equally. You are my family. And I love you more than anything." He replied, playfully glaring at Severus and Draco who managed to look sheepish. 

Draco stepped forward and kissed Harry on the lips then nuzzled his lover's cheek, Severus mimicking the action a second later. It was their way of greeting their mate in front of their children. They all wanted their children to feel and see the love they never had as children themselves. 

"Are you sure, mommy?" Whimpered Mic and Altais in unison, still unsure.

Tom snickered and received a mental head slap.

::Hush you.:: he admonished and Tom pouted mentally, causing Harry's lips to twitch as if he was trying to keep from laughing...which he probably was.

Harry chuckled finally and shifted baby Janus in his arms.

"Yes. You are all my cubs. And your fathers are my mates, so they mean as much to me as you guys do. Now, let's focus on Janus, yeah?"

This calmed down Sinthnas and he leaned forward, sniffling.

"He's tiny." Sin commented, his light green eyes wide with awe.

His short soft curly hair bounced slightly when he leaned forward and sniffed his baby brother. Scenting. It was one of the few traits of Harry's werewolf side peering through. Tom smiled and rubbed his son's head.

"Yes. He is. But so were all of you at that age."

Rigel watched with his multi-colored eyes, an eye color that was shared with his twins, and gazed up at his Papa Severus.

"Were we really?"

Severus nodded, locking eyes with his son's odd green and silver eyes. (His left eye being the silver and his right the green)

"You were the observer. Mic and Altais the screamers and Sin was quiet. Much like Janus."

Tom snickered then smiled smugly.

"Yes but Janus said his first words in parsle already."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Tom. Sin said his two days after he was born. Parsle is easier to say so it's no wonder."

Tom pouted and Severus and Draco shook their heads.

"Alright boys! Out! Baby and mother need rest." Snapped Narcissa, striding into the room with vials of potions for Harry to take.

Worriedly, Harry glanced at his aunt.

"Aunt?"

Narcissa sensed the question and smiled.

" You are fine. You are able to have many more litters yet. But this one was a fighter, like little Mic. So we need to get these potions into you to help you get back on your feet."

Harry sighed in relief. Years ago they'd found out that the reason Harry had been an only child had been due to Dumbledore poisoning Remus's wolfsbane. And there had been a possibility for birthing complications to be passed down to him as a result.

"When will mom be here?"

"He'll probably be here tomorrow. Remus has been a bit busy with helping move some of the orphaned pups into the child care center."

"Pack takes care of it's own."

"Yeah."

"As long as he's safe."

"Alright guys, out."

Tom picked up Janus and hugged him close, allowing Sin and the triplets to glomp their mother.

::'Ommy!:: cried Janus in a hiss of fear and Tom gently began to rock his son.

::Shhh! It's ok Janus. Mama is just saying goodnight to your brothers and other fathers.:: he soothed.

Janus whimpered but otherwise calmed and the older brothers climbed off their mother and placed gentle kisses to their brother's cheek.  
Finally, receiving hugs from their fathers, they ran out of the room. Shaking their heads, Sev and Draco placed chaste kisses to Harry's head, worry in their eyes.

"Get your rest love." Commented Severus and swept from the room.

"Sweet dreams, Ry." Came Draco's voice and Harry smiled once more, feeling very content.

"He's beautiful isn't he, Dragon?" 

Draco snorted but smirked.

"Of course. All your children are. Just like their mother."

Harry blushed.

"I had help from their handsome fathers you know."

Tom laughed.  
"Easy there Harry. Our egos are in danger of growing."

"Oh the travesty." Drawled Narcissa dryly and Harry laughed as well.

Tom smiled and kissed Harry after he handed the halfbreed back their son.

"Draco's right. You are beautiful. So get some sleep. We'll have more gawkers tomorrow."

Harry smiled and nodded. The two Dark wizards left and Narcissa gave him his healing potions. Turning on his side so he could better cuddle his newborn, he began to drift off. As he did, he smiled happily. He /was/ happy he realized. Utterly content with his life. With his sons. With his mates. His family. Life couldn't be any better. He kissed Janus' forehead.

::Goodnight my little cub::

He never noticed, in the now empty room, the tall ghostly figure that leaned over him with a kind smile and happy yet mischievous silver eyes.

"Good for you, pup."

There was a flare of light and the figure was gone, leaving behind a sense of contentment.

-the End-


End file.
